The present disclosure relates to a display device that enables viewing of a stereoscopic video.
A glasses-based stereoscopic display that enables viewing of stereoscopic videos by guiding view images (or disparity images) based on different polarization states to left and right eyes using glasses is coming into widespread use today. Further, an autostereoscopic display that enables viewing of stereoscopic images without using glasses is under development and attracting attention.
As a method of showing stereoscopic images in the glasses-based stereoscopic display, a method that guides prescribed view images out of a plurality of view images to eyeballs of a viewer using a parallax element such as a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens is proposed. The stereoscopic display device using the parallax barrier has a structure that videos formed by light rays passing through the apertures of the parallax barrier are different view images for the respective eyes.
While the autostereoscopic display device has an advantage that stereoscopic viewing is possible without the need for special glasses, it has the following issue. Referring to FIG. 17, view images are arranged periodically (views 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, . . . ) in pixels on a liquid crystal display 100a. Therefore, at the boundary of the respective periods, which is the border of the period of four video data (the view 4 and the view 1), pseudoscopy occurs in which a view video to enter the right eye is guided to the left eye, and a view video to enter the left eye is guided to the right eye. In the pseudoscopic zone, the pseudoscopic phenomenon occurs that gives a viewer an unnatural and uncomfortable feeling, perceiving a video in which the front and the back of a stereoscopic image are inverted or look unnaturally blended.
There have been proposed attempts to remove the discomfort of a viewer against the pseudoscopy as much as possible (refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3544171) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-170841), for example). In the method in Patent Document. 1, the position of a viewer or the like is detected, and optical control is performed based on information on the position, thereby relieving the discomfort of the viewer against the pseudoscopy. In the method in Patent Document 2, a rotation angle of the view position of a viewer with respect to the predetermined axis of a display panel is detected. Then, control is performed so that the display position of an input image for a right eye and the display position of an input image for a left eye are interchanged on the display panel, based on the rotation angle. The discomfort of a viewer against the pseudoscopy is thereby relieved.